A Good Night's Sleep
A Good Night's Sleep 'is the first case in Summer Seaside and the 15th case in Silverbarrow. Background From Autumn Town to Summer Seaside, the team had to ride a ferry to enter the district. While the team were in the cabin, the team found a crowd near their cabin. The crowd was caused by a murder, but the body was sleeping. Will checked the victim's pulse and confirmed his death. The victim's name is Allan Charpentier, a tourist from the previous district. They shipped the body to Scott for analysis. After a while, Scott told them that the victim was killed due to chloral hydrate overdose mixed in his wine. After seconds to minutes of investigation, the player and Will learned that Allan is a drug dealer, and he was going to Summer Seaside to make a deal with a businessman named Paul Lichenburg. The team questioned Paul about the drug deal, but he protested that he did not set up any deal to Allan. Will promised him that they will soon find out the truth about him. They also encountered the secretary, in hope to know about information about the deal, but they got nothing from him. The team tried to check the kitchen again for more clues, but to no avail. They tried once again in the crime scene, and found a clue, that gave evidence, to incriminate Larry Ocampo as the killer. Larry did not admit to his crime, but when the player and Will mentioned all the evidence that pointed to him, he finally admitted. He was an officer hired by Paul Lichenburg to keep track of Allan's actions. The night before the murder, he knew that Allan was escaping. So, he invited him to a drink and, he put a high dose of chloral hydrate in his wine. When Allan was dead, he brought him to his bed and slept. The team brought the killer to the courthouse. Judge Ryan heard the report and was amazed because of the murder weapon and its usage. He wanted to share it in the judges' conference next month. He then sentenced Larry to 25 years in jail. Will was afraid to drink alcohol when the murder occurred. The player told him, that the incident will not happen again. After the trial, Chief Dante told the team to investigate the discontinued drug deal, since it wasn't investigated until now, and Noriko, suddenly appeared, asking help. The team asked Noriko about her problem, and she told them that she lost her family ring, in the kitchen. Will was puzzled for why, would she ask for police. But they found it anyway. They gave the ring back to her, and she gave them a burger. After resolving the chef's problem, Will suggested that they should check out the secretary's desk, because his actions were a bit goofy that time. They found a picture, about Allan and Paul with a briefcase, with Michael at the side, counting money. Will was not surprised by the photo, because he knew that Michael was obviously hiding something when they first asked him. They talked to Michael again, and he admitted that Paul and Allan were doing drug deals for years, and it was his first time in the photo. They then arrested Paul Lichenburg for illegal drug trade and was sentenced to 5 years in prison. After the resolution of the drug deal incident and the chef's problem, the mayor of Summer Seaside, Harley Neutron, told them that he received a letter saying that someone is planning to destroy the district. Victim * '''Allan Charpentier '(died peacefully in his sleep) Murder Weapon * '''Chloral Hydrate Killer * Larry Ocampo Suspects Suspect's Profile * The suspect eats pistachios. * The suspect speaks Italian. Suspect's Appearance * The suspect wears a clover badge. Suspect's Profile * The suspect eats pistachios. * The suspect speaks Italian. Suspect's Profile * The suspect eats pistachios. Suspect's Appearance * The suspect wears a clover badge. Suspect's Profile * The suspect eats pistachios. * The suspect speaks Italian. Suspect's Appearance * The suspect wears a clover badge. Killer's Profile *The killer eats pistachios. *The killer wears a clover badge. *The killer speaks Italian. *The killer's eyes are brown. *The killer's blood type is AB+. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 * Investigate Room 6. (Clues: Victim's Body, Torn Photo) * Examine Torn Photo. (Result: Photo) * Ask Larry Ocampo about the victim. * Ask Noriko Mossland about their argument. * Investigate Kitchen. (Clues: Torn Card) * Examine Torn Card. (Result: Message) * Talk to Captain Larry Blaze. * Autopsy Allan Charpentier. (18:00:00, Attribute: The killer eats pistachios) * Examine Paper. (Result: Faded Letter) * Examine Faded Letter. (Result: Drug Deal Contract) * Go to Chapter 2. (3 stars) Chapter 2 * Talk to Paul about the deal. * Investigate Office. (Clue: Torn Photo) * Examine Torn Photo. (Result: Faded Photo) * Examine Faded Photo. (Result: Message) * Talk to Michael about the deal. * Investigate Beds. (Clues: Phone, Empty Vial) * Examine Phone. (Result: Victim's Phone) * Examine Empty Vial. (4:00:00, Murder Weapon traced) * Analyze Phone. (5:00:00, Attribute: The killer speaks Italian, The killer wears a clover badge) * Go to Chapter 3. (2 stars) Chapter 3 * Investigate Michael's Desk. (Clues: Torn Paper) * Examine Torn Paper (Result: Message) * Analyze Message (4:00:00) * Talk to Larry Ocampo about his message to the victim. * Investigate Sink. * Investigate Room 6. (Clues: Bloody Tissue) * Examine Bloody Tissue. (Result: Blood) * Analyze Blood. (3:00:00, Attributes: The killer's eyes are brown, the killer's blood type is AB+) * Arrest the killer. (1 star) * Go to Additional Investigation. (3 stars) Additional Investigation * Talk to Noriko about her problem. * Investigate Room 6. (Clues: Ring) * Examine Ring. (Result: Noriko's Ring) * Give back Noriko her ring. * Examine Investigate Michael's Desk. (Clues: Torn Picture) * Examine Torn Picture. (Result: Drug Deal Photo) * Ask Michael Sant'Angelo about the photo. * Arrest Paul Lichenburg. * Investigate Office. (Clues: Torn Paper) * Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Faded Contract) * Examine Faded Contract. (Result: Signature) * Analyze Signature. (6:00:00) * Arrest Paul Lichenburg for one and for all. * Examine Note. (Result: Threatening Message) * Go to next case! (2 stars) Category:Summer Seaside cases Category:All Fanmade Cases